Zeo (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Plot Two Years After the Battle of Angel Grove, The Rangers of Earth are Do What Civillians do. As there are no Moster Appeared on Earth,However Some of them are "off-the Grid". However a new Villains Invade Earth and Kidnapping All Rangers, However. Four Rangers Survived the Purge and Trying to search the Command Center. They Found A Ruins of seemingly destroyed Command Center, However They Found a Panel In the Middle Of Ruins And the building began to materialized and they met the inhabitants,Zordon And Alpha, however Its Newer Alpha, Zordon told the situation and told them they cannot transform to their Ranger Form because their Teammates are in Dark Dimension,He tells them to search The Zeo Crystal beneath the moon Palace ,Billy Declined ,as he concern to the Power Chamber safety.The Five then teleport to the moon palace. They not only found the crystal but also the very same Serpentera that Jeopardized Their Zord and finally they return to earh by Crashing Serpentera into one of the ship that control the cogs other than in Angel Groove. They jumped and Morph and They Defeat the rest of the Cogs in Angel Groove. Later In the Series A Gold Rangers Appeared in The Middle of Battle And Helping Them To Retrieve Aquitar Rangers From Their Prison. The Gold Rangers Finally Reveals Himself as Trey of Triforia. The Prince Of triforia he Gives Them Super Zeo Gem that allowed the Rangers into Super Zeo Mode. He Exhausted and The Aquitar Rangers Bring Him To the Aquitar to Heals Him while Kakure Stayed in Earth. A Mysterious Shadow Of A Man aproaching The Angel Groove. his Present of Batling the Cogs Alone Before Rangers Do Dubbed Him As The Blacker Shade. Tommy Then Ecounter Him and Recognize Him As Jason, The Red Ranger. He later Coming to The Power Chamber And Told How He Off the Grid And Survived, He Cuts his Connection To The Morphing Grid As He Embarks The Journey. Trey Via Globe Projector Give Jason His Gold Ranger Armor. so Jason Can Acces his Ranger Form Without His Team Mate Power Set and Dubbed As Red Gold Ranger Human Pyramidas mode. Who Hold Immense Power That Able to Destroy King Mondo Weeks After the King mondo Defeat, Jason began easily exhausted, Trey told he always to Often Use THe Gold Power. Trey Come Back to Earth, and Jason Returned the Power to Trey, And They Freed First Power Rangers teams, Tommy Gives His Dragonzord Power To His Half Brother and Turn Him into Green Ranger. Before they Freed The Thunder Rangers. they Faced Prince Gasket's Feudal Barricade. and Revealed that If They Freed Thunder Rangers, Something will happened and The Great Evil will Return. They Succeeded to save thunder Rangers However The Greater Monster Appeared And Facing them, they Finally Resealed it onto The Dimension. Zordon told them to completed the thunder Rangers and be Prepared to Face Greater Battle than Battle Of Angel Grove. He Told them maybe The Eltarian Battle Finally Began List Of Episodes The Great Ranger Purge 1.Rangers Return to the Roots 2.Air Muscle 3.Multiform 4.Sun Above 5.Mondo Finish 6.Rocco Trust 7.Crying Game 8.Flare Ranger 9.Great Rangers Rescue Pt.1 10.TIki Torches 11.The Key Island of Illusion 12.Return to the Island of Illusion 13.Run Down 14.Missing Cutty Sark 15.Return to our Planet The Whirlwind Treasure 16.Angle Groove's Pipe of Peace 17.Stone Canyon Hill 18.Aquitar Scrolls 19.Eltarian Knowledge 20.Home Gold Ranger 21.Gold Ranger Appeared 22.Red Herring 23.Kind of Magician 24.World Record 25.Stinging Boar 26.Gold even more Secret 27.Dulcea First Strike 28.Ninjor Message 29.Gold Joins The Team 30.It Revealed by Itself 31.Great Rangers Rescue Pt.2 32.Rangers of Two World Part 1 33.Rangers of Two World Part 2 34.Anger Glove Mystery Jason Back to Action 2.0 35.Blacker Shade 36.Red Homecoming 37.Trey Down 38.Human Pyramidas 39.We Are The World 40.Fulfilled Propechy Challange of Rangers 41.Mandrake 42.Ruling all Swarve 43.Great Rangers Rescue Pt.3 44.Charity 45.the Anomaly of Bio Rhythm 46.Jason Pride 47.You Are Not Alone 48.Phyton Work 49.Fresh Graduation 50.Prologue of War Rangers Zeo Assisting Allies Arsenal *Zeonizers *Zeo Crystal *Super Zeo Gems *Wrist Communicator *Zeo Laser Pistol/Blade *Zeo Power Weapons **Zeo Power Disc. **Zeo Power Double Clubs **Zeo Power Tonfas **Zeo Power Hatchets **Zeo Power Sword *Defender Wheel: *Zeo Jet Cycles *Zeo Cannon: Powerful cannon that draws power from all the Zeo Rangers. *Golden Power Staff: Weapon of the Gold Ranger, used to morph as well as for hand-to-hand combat and laser blasts. Zords Zeozords System * Zeo Ultrazord ** Zeo Mega Battlezord *** Zeo Megazord (Zeozords) **** Zeozord 1 **** Zeozord 2 **** Zeozord 3 **** Zeozord 4 **** Zeozord 5 *** Red Battlezord ** Pyramidas ** Super Zeo Megazord (Super Zeozords) *** Super Zeozord 1 *** Super Zeozord 2 *** Super Zeozord 3 *** Super Zeozord 4 *** Super Zeozord 5 * Warrior Wheel Category:Revisited Universe Category:Zordon Era (PRREVISITED) Category:Eltarian Wars Trilogy